Lost
by SelenaAthene
Summary: Namaku Fujiwara Niina. Aku ingin memberitahu kalian tentang kehidupanku. Tentang perjalanan panjangku untuk memerangi traumaku atas musik. Tentang pentingnya arti dari seseorang. Entah itu teman biasa, sahabat terdekat, keluarga, atau bahkan... seseorang yang baru kalian kenal. KisexOC. Slight KasamatsuxOC.
1. Prolog

_Kenapa kau berhenti?_

_Kenapa tidak bermain lagi?_

_Padahal kau sangat berbakat, sayang sekali kalau berhenti._

_Kau tahu, lari dari sesuatu tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah._

_Apa kau menyukai musik?_

* * *

Bagiku, semua kalimat itu hanya megandung simpati kosong. Di telingaku, kalimat itu sama sekali tidak bermakna. Dan di hidupku, _musik_ hanyalah sebuah dunia yang tak jauh dari kata _perpisahan_.

Dulu, kalian boleh berpikir aku gila, tertekan atau depresi. Apapun selama tidak menyebut kata terlarang itu tepat di depan mukaku. Dulu, aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun mengatur hidupku. Termasuk orang tua, bahkan sahabat.

Tapi itu dulu.

Aku ingin memberitahu kalian tentang kehidupanku. Tentang perjalanan panjangku untuk memerangi traumaku atas musik. Tentang pentingnya arti dari seseorang. Entah itu teman biasa, sahabat terdekat, keluarga, atau bahkan... seseorang yang baru kalian kenal.


	2. The Stare

"Niina, boleh Mama bertanya sesuatu?"

Aku menengadahkan kepala pada wajah cantik mantan model paruh baya di depanku, menghentikan sejenak acara makan malam yang barusan kulakukan. "Ya, Ma?"

Mama terdiam sesaat, terlihat gelisah. Tapi kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Mmm... apa akhir-akhir ini kamu bertemu seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu di sekolah?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Apa-apaan ini?

"Menarik perhatian yang bagaimana, Ma?" tanyaku heran.

"Yah... mungkin ada laki-laki yang mendekatimu? Atau..." Kalimat menggantung Mama membuatku heran. "Mungkin ada orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mau berkenalan denganmu?"

Hah?

"Tidak. Tidak ada sama sekali," kataku yakin. Toh itu memang benar kok. Kalaupun ada, paling juga cowok-cowok yang membuatku harus mengosongkan kotak sepatu untuk surat-surat cinta mereka. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mendekatiku secara frontal. _Yeah_, sesuai dengan apa yang bisa diperkirakan dari cowok-cowok bermental tempe.

Tapi sekarang _problem_nya lain. Kenapa Mama tiba-tiba bicara begini? Padahal biasanya dia menganut kepercayaan '_Just let it flow_'.

"Memang kenapa, Ma?" desakku tidak sabar.

Mendengar tanggapanku, Mama hanya bisa diam. Dari sorot matanya, aku tahu kalau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak boleh kuketahui.

Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum—bukan senyum biasa. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma mau tahu saja," katanya cengar-cengir penuh arti. "Lagian siapa tahu bisa cepat bertemu calon menantu."

Instingku benar.

"Niina kan masih muda, Ma. Itu masih lama," balasku.

"Semakin cepat semakin baik," seringainya.

"Ya ampun, Ma. Mentang-mentang Niina belum pernah pacaran." Aku menatapnya ngeri.

Mama hanya tertawa mendengar protesku itu. "Baru tahu Mama kejam? Telat."

Aku memeletkan lidah padanya. "Memang! Baru tahu kalau Niina telat?"

Mungkin bagi kalian yang tidak mengerti, hal seperti ini akan terdengar sangat aneh. Adu mulut rutin antara ibu versus anak. Tapi bagi kami, itu hal yang sangat amat biasa terjadi.

Yah, karena ayahku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar negeri lantaran pekerjaannya, maka waktu juga lebih sering kami habiskan berdua ketimbang bertiga.

Sangat sulit menebak jalan pikiran Mama. Tapi bukan berarti dia orang yang aneh. Justru sebaliknya, Mama itu orang yang _funny_, tapi tidak pernah membiarkan wibawanya luput. Tak hanya itu, meskipun Mama sibuk mengatur jadwal padatnya sebagai kepala agensi model di Tokyo, ia selalu bisa meluangkan waktu untuk berbicara empat mata denganku. Terlebih jika aku sedang _down_ dan membutuhkan Mama sebagai tong sampah setia untuk semua keluhanku. Dan terutama setelah _kejadian_ itu. Aku merasa Mama meluangkan waktu lebih banyak dari biasanya. Aku tidak menolak. Justru sangat berterima kasih.

Satu lagi, hampir tidak ada rahasia di antara aku dan Mama. Mama tahu semua masa lalu, ketakutan, dan rahasiaku, dan aku tahu seluruh rahasia Mama. Makanya, begitu Mama membahas topik aneh tadi, aku langsung tahu kalau Mama sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Aku betul-betul ingin tahu hal penting apa yang ia tutupi. Hanya saja, sulit mengoreknya karena Mama sangat pandai mengalihkan suasana. Tapi, biarlah. Nanti juga Mama akan mengatakannya sendiri. Lagipula, sebagai anak, aku juga harus tahu sopan santun. Seperti kata orang bijak, 'Keluhuran budi pekerti akan tampak pada ucapan dan tindakan'.

Eh, sejak kapan aku mulai suka berfilsafat?

"Hei, kok bengong? Mama comot makananmu nih." Suara halus Mama membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, jangan dimakan! Niina kan masih lapar," aku mendelik pada Mama yang ternyata sudah memindahkan piringku ke tempatnya dan siap melahap sesuap nasi. "Mama kan bisa ambil punya Mama sendiri."

Mama kembali tertawa, lalu meletakkan piring itu ke tempatnya semula, di depanku. "Kalau begitu, makanlah."

"Iya, iya," dengusku seraya melanjutkan santap malamku yang sempat tertunda.

Keheningan terpecah ketika suara ponsel Mama berbunyi. Sesaat Mama memandangi nomor yang tertera di atasnya dengan tatapan ragu, kemudian mulai beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana, Ma?" sergahku.

"Mau ke kamar sebentar. Ada telepon."

"Lho? Untuk apa susah payah ke kamar hanya untuk mengangkat telepon?" tanyaku curiga.

Mama tersenyum penuh misteri. "Hm, mungkin kantor sedang kacau gara-gara modelnya _ngadat_."

Hah? Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi... ah, sudahlah. Mungkin urusannya memang penting.

* * *

"Niina! Hari ini Mama ada pekerjaan di Kyoto. Jadi untuk sementara waktu akan menginap disana. Kamu bawa kunci rumah, kan?" seru Mama dari dapur padaku yang tengah berkutat dengan tali sepatu yang ribetnya minta ampun—dari dulu sepatu sialan ini memang selalu minta dibuang ke tempat pembuangan sampah terbau di Tokyo.

"Bawa, Ma!" Dan dengan itu, aku segera melesat keluar rumah. Menghampiri Hyuuga-san, sopirku yang sudah menunggu di depan pagar.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, jarak dari rumahku ke sekolah memang agak jauh. Perlu empat puluh menit perjalanan dengan mobil untuk sampai di gedung bertingkat yang luasnya _wow_ itu.

Yah, aku memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah semenjak _dia_ pergi. Aku tidak mau lagi mengenang masa-masa itu. Aku tidak mau lagi teringat tentang _dia_. Semuanya sudah cukup berat untukku.

"Hei, Niina-chan!" Refleks aku menoleh ketika suara yang tidak asing itu memanggilku.

"Oh, hai, Chie!" sapaku pada perempuan berkulit putih dari arah gerbang yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa, entah apa alasannya.

Matsukawa Chie adalah sohib masa kecilku. Sahabat yang paling asyik disajak kompakan, sahabat yang senantiasa menjadi kritikus sejati, komentator pribadi, dan rival perang mulut dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati—oke, tidak dalam keadaan mati juga sih. Sejujurnya, aku masih sayang hidup.

Kakak perempuan Chie adalah model keluaran agensi mamaku. Selain itu, perusahaan ayahnya juga mempunyai relasi dengan perusahaan ayahku. Itu sebabnya kami berdua bisa berteman.

Ditambah lagi, Chie adalah orang yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Bukan seperti cewek-cewek centil berotak kosong yang selalu ingin berteman denganku itu. Chie tidak pernah menilaiku dari prestasi, penampilan, atau kemampuan finansial keluargaku. Pokoknya bukan segala macam hal yang dilihat dari 'kulit'. Dia berteman denganku karena dia mengenal jati diriku yang sesungguhnya.

Chie juga mengetahui semua masa laluku, selain Mama dan seorang lagi yang kurasa, cepat atau lambat akan kalian ketahui. Namun Chie tahu kapan harus membahasnya dan kapan harus diam. Dia paham segala hal tentangku, begitu juga aku yang paham segala hal tentang dia. Yah, mungkin itu sebabnya aku ingin menjaga Chie. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang _lagi_. Aku tidak ingin kenangan 4 tahun lalu terulang kembali.

Walaupun sifat Chie bertolak belakang dengan _dia_, aku bisa mengerti. Aku tahu bahwa Chie juga tidak ingin disamakan dengan orang lain. Yah, itu juga salah satu kelebihan Chie. Dia orang yang lucu, wajahnya cantik dengan rambut gelombang sebahu yang selalu digerai, dan cukup tinggi, sepantaran denganku. _Well_, dia memang agak cerewet soal cowok, tapi minus hal itu, dia sahabat yang baik luar-dalam.

"Niina-chan, sudah mengerjakan PR Kimia?" tanyanya nyengir.

Tidak. Aku tarik kembali kalimat 'sahabat yang baik luar-dalam' barusan.

"Iya, iya. Nanti kupinjamkan. Tapi jangan lupa kembalikan DVD _Boo_ yang waktu itu kau pinjam. Sudah lewat tiga bulan tapi DVD itu masih betah di rumahmu. Aku jadi curiga..." aku melambatkan kalimatku sambil memberikan tatapan geli pada wajah Chie yang hanya bisa melongo. "Jangan-jangan saking takutnya, DVD itu hanya dijadikan pajangan dan tidak ditonton."

"Ehh! Jangan sembarangan menyamakanku dengan kakakku ya!" serunya.

Aku mengangkat alis. "Terus? Kenapa DVD itu masih nangkring di tempatmu?"

"Itu sih—ng... aku 'kan rada-rada..."

"Takut?" potongku.

"Bukan!"

"Seram?"

"Bukan!"

"Tidak berani?"

"Mmm... ya... semacam itu."

Demi apapun, bicara dengan cewek ini betul-betul makan tenaga.

"Tidak sekalian 'ngeri'-nya?" geramku kesal. "Itu semua 'kan sama saja!"

"Ah, ya pokoknya begitu. Sudah deh. Ke kelas, yuk!"

Mati kutu dia.

* * *

Kukira perjalanan kami ke kelas bakal damai-damai saja. Ternyata anggapanku itu salah.

Di koridor, kami justru berpapasan dengan Kise Ryouta, seorang pemuda yang katanya paling keren, tampan, dan paling bertaburan senyum sekaligus satu-satunya model di Kaijou ini.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak begitu mengenal Kise, berhubung aku juga baru-baru ini pindah ke Kaijou. Tapi dia dan tim basketnya sangat populer. Tidak ada satu hari pun yang tidak dipenuhi dengan celoteh kaum hawa mengenai kelebihan anggota tim itu.

Kuakui, mendengar bahwa Kise termasuk dalam anggota _Generation of Miracles_ sewaktu SMP itu cukup mengejutkan. Apalagi aku belum pernah melihat secara langsung bagaimana _style copycat-_nya dalam basket.

Di sebelah Kise, berdiri Kasamatsu-senpai. Cowok yang bernama lengkap Kasamatsu Yukio itu adalah kakak kelas kami. Tapi berbeda dengan Kise yang selalu memasang senyum, Kasamatsu-senpai itu cowok yang cukup serius jika sudah berhubungan soal basket, berhubung ia adalah ketua tim. Namun di luar itu, dia orang yang terbilang _care_ dan bertanggung jawab.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dua cowok keren tadi—tidak _terlalu_ tertarik? Ya. Soalnya, kalau kubilang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan prestasi cemerlang mereka, berarti aku bohong—pasalnya, mereka juga tidak pernah menyapaku atau Chie. Intinya, kami hampir tidak pernah mengobrol atau _hang-out _bareng seperti yang mereka lakukan pada cewek-cewek lain.

Aku pribadi merasa baik-baik saja, karena aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai kehebohan dengan menjadi bahan gosip satu sekolah. Jujur, itu _sangat_ menggangguku.

Namun hari ini ada yang berbeda dari Kise. Kurasakan tatapannya ketika kami berpapasan dengan mereka. Sorot matanya lain, ada sesuatu yang tidak seperti biasanya. Aneh memang, tapi aku hanya bisa memasang sikap tidak begitu peduli karena aku memang tidak punya salah padanya.

Sesaat setelah kami melewati mereka, suara yang nyaring terngiang di dekat telingaku. "Niina! Dia melihat kita! Kau lihat tidak? Kau lihat, 'kan?" ucap Chie bertubi-tubi sambil melompat kegirangan.

"Yang mana? Kise atau Kasamatsu-senpai?" kataku.

"Ya dua-duanya. Kyaa! Apalagi Kasamatsu-senpai. Tatapannya itu lho... tidak tahan! Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan pingsan..." Aku hanya tertawa melihat kelakuannya yang semakin lama semakin mirip bocah usia 5 tahun.

* * *

Kami memasuki ruang kelas yang sudah riuh dengan teriakan, "Woi! Pinjam PR Kimia!" atau, "Eh, siapa yang sudah selesai? Aku mau salin!" atau bahkan, "Gawat! Memangnya ada PR, ya?!" Nah, yang terakhir itu sepertinya memang pertanyaan bodoh.

"Niina, pinjam PR Kimia dong," pinta Kana—salah satu teman sekelasku—sambil cengar-cengir tentu saja.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. "Tuh, sedang dipinjam Chie. Dia sudah _booking_ duluan pagi-pagi."

Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.


	3. Unexpected Meeting

Aku menghentakkan kaki selama perjalanan menuju kelas setelah pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah sambil membawa setumpuk berkas latihan soal.

Chie sialan! Gara-gara tingkahnya yang sok tahu, aku jadi disuruh memfotokopi lembar soal yang beratnya tidak kira-kira! Awas kalau lain kali dia pinjam PR lagi. Tidak akan kupinjamkan!

Saat sedang asyik menyumpah serapahi sahabat semata wayangku itu, aku mendengarnya.

Samar-samar aku mendengar alunan itu lagi.

Kali ini gubahan _Bach_. Melodi yang lincah bernada tinggi.

Hanya ada satu instrumen yang bisa menghasilkan suara seperti itu. Alat musik yang paling aku benci di antara semua alat musik yang kubenci.

_Piano_.

Hal ini mulai membuatku jengkel.

Bagaimana tidak? Sudah belasan kali aku mendengar permainan itu sejak menjadi murid disini, dan selalu terjadi pada saat pelajaran berlangsung. Padahal awal kepindahanku didasari atas pencarian-ketenangan-setelah-_kejadian_-itu. Bukannya kejadian baru yang membuka luka lama.

Ya, sudah berulang kali aku mendengarnya, sudah berulang kali pula aku mencoba menyelidikinya. Hanya saja, setiap aku mencoba mengikuti asal suaranya, permainannya berhenti. Memang agak sulit mencari suaranya, terlebih aku masih belum biasa dengan sudut sekolah ini. Karena itulah, aku selalu kehabisan waktu untuk mencari lokasi si suara misterius. Hal itu terus terjadi sampai akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyerah dan membiarkan melodi-melodi menyebalkan itu keluar-masuk gendang telingaku.

.

.

.

Akhirnya lagu tersebut berhenti. Aku pun melanjutkan langkahku menuju ruang kelas dimana aku seharusnya berada—kalau bukan karena bocah tengil bernama Chie itu.

Namun saat aku terburu-buru menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga...

BUK!

"Aduh—aaw...!" aku meringis sembari mengusap tulang ekorku yang terbentur lantai dengan suara dentuman yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. "Eh, kertasnya..." kataku saat sadar bahwa gunungan soal yang tadi kubawa kini berserakan di... BERSERAKAN?

"Ah, maaf-ssu! Tadi aku tidak melihatmu berbelok."

Suara itu membuatku mendongak. Dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah sepasang mata emas yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran di dalamnya. Mata yang ceria namun teduh dan tegas.

Jadi Kise yang menabrakku tadi?

"Maaf, kau bisa berdiri?" tanyanya sambil memegangi lengan kiriku. Dengan susah payah, aku berusaha berdiri dan menyeimbangkan tubuh.

Masalah belum selesai. Bagaimana dengan kertas-kertas yang berceceran tak keruan ini?

"Iya, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku juga minta maaf, tadi agak terburu-buru. Tapi..." Kalimatku terhenti saat memandangi tebaran kertas-kertas yang kami injak sekarang. "Bagaimana dengan fotokopiannya? Bisa-bisa aku dipenggal anak-anak sekelas kalau ketahuan kembali dengan tangan kosong.."

Bulu romaku mendadak berdiri memikirkan bagaimana teman-temanku yang 'rada-rada' itu saat mengeroyokku tanpa ampun karena telah membuat sensei ngamuk gara-gara tabrakan-bodohku-dengan-cowok-populer.

Satu hal. _Gawat_.

Sesaat kupandangi wajah kalem Kise. Sial. Kenapa di saat begini orang ini malah terlihat tenang? Keringat dinginku saja sudah mulai membanjir. Okelah, ini memang bukan masalahnya, tapi tetap saja aku yang bakal kena damprat satu kelas, 'kan?

Kuperhatikan wajah tampan pemuda di depanku ini. Dari tatapannya, aku tahu dia juga sedang memutar otak. Dan tanpa basa-basi, Kise mulai memunguti kertas itu satu persatu.

Aku yang sedikit kaget dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu, mulai menyadari sesuatu. "Hei! Kau sedang apa? Sebagian kertasnya sudah kotor terinjak," sergahku sambil berjongkok, berusaha menghentikan tangannya

"Tidak masalah. Yang kotor dibiarkan saja. Kita ambil yang masih bersih," ujarnya menyeringai dengan dua tangan yang masih sibuk memunguti kertas-kertas yang bisa menjadi 'nyawa'-ku itu. Dan sebagai orang yang menabrak dan ditabrak, aku pun berkewajiban membantu.

Yep, dengan tambahan sepasang tangan, kami berhasil menyelesaikan proses pengumpulan-kertas-bersih-dan-pembuangan-kertas-ko tor dalam waktu tempuh dua setengah menit. Lumayan juga untuk akselerasi dan kecepatan dua pasang lengan pemain basket dan seorang gadis. Kise kemudian menyerahkan tumpukan kertas tadi ke tanganku.

"Jadi, bagaimana sisanya?" tanyaku penasaran dengan rencana yang sepertinya sempat Kise pikirkan tadi.

"Yah, kalau sudah begini, bawa saja kertas-kertas bersih itu ke kelasmu. Tapi aku minta satu kertas untuk difotokopi ulang. Dua puluh lembar cukup tidak?" Aku cuma mengiyakan dan menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Kise. "Oke, kau bawa saja ke kelas. Nanti aku menyusul untuk mengantar sisanya. Kau kelas X-1, 'kan?" lanjutnya. Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk. Eh, tunggu. Rasanya aku belum memberitahu Kise mengenai kelasku.

"Ehm, kenapa Kise-kun bisa tahu kelasku?" Mendadak saja pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutku.

Kise terdiam selama beberapa detik lalu tertawa renyah. Aku menatapnya aneh. Apa yang lucu?

"Maaf, maaf," katanya geli. "Jelas saja aku tahu. Memangnya siapa yang tidak tahu kelas Fujiwara Niina? Gadis pindahan cantik yang sudah menerima banyak hati sekaligus mencampakkan semuanya?"

_What_?

"Reputasiku sejelek itu, ya?" Aku yakin tampangku sekarang terlihat sangat bodoh. Memang sih itu benar, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau semua orang menganggapku begitu.

"Tidak, itu tidak jelek, kok. Kau menolak mereka karena punya alasan, kan? Aku juga sering mengalaminya. Tenang saja-ssu!" Kise terkekeh sambil menepuk kepalaku lembut sebelum akhirnya meninggalkanku yang masih setia dengan tampang cengo.

Tanpa sadar, wajahku memerah dibuatnya. Kise Ryouta baru saja menyebutku cantik.

* * *

Setelah memberi tanganku cubitan kecil dengan maksud menyadarkanku dari dunia lamunan dengan segala kesenjangannya, sekaligus memberikanku jawaban bahwa aku tidak sedang bermimpi, aku pun berjalan kembali ke kelas dengan postur tegang.

Saat masuk, bukannya ucapan terima kasih karena telah mengantarkan fotokopian soal mahapenting dengan terlebih dulu melewati cobaan yang cukup menguji adrenalin, aku malah mendapat beberapa kecaman dari para murid yang tidak tahu cara bertatakrama yang baik dan benar. Kurasa aku harus mulai mendiskusikan soal kejiwaan mereka dengan guru BP.

Kecaman? Yah, kata-kata seperti, "Oi! Lama sekali sih?!" atau "Cepat dibagi! Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran berakhir, nih!" atau, "Untung sensei belum sempat marah!" atau bahkan, "Yah! Kok kembali sih?!" bertebaran dimana-mana. Dan itu cukup manjur untuk membuatku tarik-ulur napas saking jengkelnya.

Namun untung memang beruntung, sensei langsung memberikan tatapan mautnya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Membuat semua penghuninya—baik yang hidup ataupun mati, kurasa—menjadi bungkan seribu bahasa. Nah, ini jauh lebih baik.

Sesaat sebelum aku menyerahkan lembaran menyebalkan yang ada di tanganku pada sensei, lelaki tua bertampang penuh sahaja itu mengerutkan dahinya dan mulai berbicara dengan nada meninggi. Menandakan aku sedang dalam masalah.

"Kenapa soal-soalnya hanya sebagian?"

Uh-oh.

Aku mulai tergagap. "Eh, ini, anu, sensei—eeh, sebagian lagi—"

"Sebagian lagi ada pada saya, sensei."

Nah, itu dia! Sebagian lagi ada di—_Kise_?

Begitu batang hidung mancungnya muncul dari balik pintu, seluruh siswi di kelasku berteriak histeris dengan beberapa wajah yang merah padam. Sedangkan para cowoknya... ya jangan ditanya. Cuma bisa mendengus kesal. Ada juga sih yang berdecak kagum.

Tapi sekali lagi, dengan dehaman penuh wibawa dari sensei, seluruh penghuni kelas menjadi jangkrik peliharaannya.

Kise masuk perlahan dengan senyuman andalan yang—katanya—sangat manis. Aku melihat beberapa gadis yang menunjukkan ekspresi terbuai. Perlu diakui, senyumnya memang manis. Tapi apa harus seperti itu reaksinya?

Sensei yang sedari tadi memasang alis berkedut, kini sedikit menghilangkan kerutannya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kise yang tak kalah bersahaja. Serius. Aku tidak mengada-ada. Aku kaget Kise bise bersikap dewasa seperti itu.

Anehnya, Kise kelihatan seperti sudah terbiasa membuat semua hal terasa mengalir. Apakah ini disebut akting atau memang bentuk penyesalannya, aku tidak bisa membedakan.

"Begitulah, sensei. Semuanya salah saya, bukan salah Fujiwaracchi. Jadi, jangan hukum dia, ya?" ucap Kise dengan raut menyesal. Padahal itu kan bukan sepenuhnya salah dia.

Tunggu dulu. _Fujiwaracchi_?

Aku ingin protes, tapi di saat begini, aku benar-benar linglung. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Akhirnya, aku hanya memasang ekspresi bersalah pada Kise. Dia membalas tatapanku dengan tenang, seolah menyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Tapi lain kali hati-hati dengan kecerobohan kalian," kata sensei sambil membagikan fotokopian itu pada anak-anak. "Sudah, pergi sana. Kau punya kelas sendiri, bukan?"

"Eh? Oh, iya, sensei. Maaf merepotkan, saya permisi." Kise berjalan melewatiku. "Aku duluan, Fujiwaracchi," senyumnya merekah kembali.

Cowok rese. _Yeah_, cowok rese yang sudah menyelamatkanku.

Aku berjalan menuju kursiku. Mendesah lega karena tidak lagi harus berhadapan dengan guru mengerikan—atau dengan cowok keren yang sama mengerikannya. Tapi belum sempat aku duduk, Kana sudah menghujamiku pertanyaan lebih dulu. Malang memang tidak bisa ditolak.

"Niina, kenapa Kise-san bisa kesini? Sejak kapan kalian kenal satu sama lain? Jangan-jangan kalian..." Kana, tak lupa dengan Chie, memberikanku tatapan curiga dengan mata mereka yang bulat.

"Bukan, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ceritanya panjang. Nanti akan kuberitahu saat istirahat," sangkalku mentah-mentah.

Sesuai firasatku, hari ini benar-benar merupakan _hari yang panjang_.


End file.
